1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a reflector module, more particularly to a reflector module with an image correction capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
The problem of pixellation is normally present in an image projected by a conventional projector since low-resolution images are projected onto a large screen such that individual pixels become apparent to a viewer, thus resulting in jagged edges and poor image quality, as illustrated in FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 2, a conventional method for improving the image quality is to mount a conventional reflector module 1 onto an L-shaped projection lens 5. The conventional reflector module 1 is provided with a reflector 12 and is capable of small-amplitude oscillations. Therefore small offsets are introduced in light rays 6 passing through the projection lens 5. Due to the offsets introduced in the light rays 6 and the effect of persistence of vision, individual pixels become less apparent to the viewer, thereby resulting in smoother edges and an improved image quality, as illustrated in FIG. 3.
As shown in FIG. 4 and FIG. 5, the conventional reflector module 1 includes the reflector 12 formed with a reflecting surface 121, a reflector-carrier 13, an actuator 14, a base 15, and a fulcrum unit 16. The reflector 12 is mounted on the reflector-carrier 13, while the reflector-carrier 13 is mounted on the fulcrum unit 16 so as to be tiltable relative to the base 15 about the fulcrum unit 16. The actuator 14 is operable to drive movement of the reflector-carrier 13 for causing the reflector 12 to oscillate about the fulcrum unit 16 with a frequency range of 50˜60 Hz. The base 15 has a top surface 151 for mounting of a component, such as the L-shaped projection lens 5 shown in FIG. 2. The fulcrum unit 16 is disposed between and interconnects the reflector-carrier 13 and the base 15, and is generally configured as a hinge (shown in FIG. 5), a bearing, a spring, or a combination of the bearing and the spring (shown in FIG. 6).
Since the reflector-carrier 13 and the base 15 of the conventional reflector module 1 are separate components, cumulative error becomes large after fabrication and assembly. This makes it difficult to achieve a parallel relationship between the reflecting surface 121 of the reflector 12 and the top surface 151 of the base 15 in a motionless state of the reflector carrier 13, which has an adverse effect on the performance of the conventional reflector module 1 in improving the image quality. In addition, the error in each individual component needs to be kept as small as possible in order to keep the cumulative error within a tolerable range, thereby resulting in a difficult fabrication process and higher production costs. Also, assembly and aligning processes become more complex, thus making control over the quality and reliability of the assembled conventional reflector module 1 difficult.